


Death's surgeon

by RZWrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZWrites/pseuds/RZWrites
Summary: Trafalgar Law is a man who doesn't believe in love or that people who do things for him don't have ulterior motives. He's broken and scarred, tired as hell, but you can bet that he'll still do his god damn job.The world is going to shit anyway, so why not try to make an actual human connection?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

"I am not a kind person. I am cold and cruel more than anything. Untrusting and paranoid, I take a person into my life, I love them for a night, and then I leave. Never looking back. For someone like I, there is no such thing as true love, there is no favour without bounding debt, there is no kindness without a reason".

This was the way one Trafalgar Law thought when it came to himself. The young surgeon being the sole survivor of a genocide, hardened and traumatised by what he'd witnessed as a child. His trauma only deepening when he'd seen the man he'd recently learned to trust be shot by his own brother. He'd been able to save the man's life, just barely. His newly found powers thanks to the devil fruit he'd eaten, combined with his medical knowledge his own father had managed to instil him before the world turned its back on him.

He didn't trust the so called servants of justice, the police force, the marines nor the soldiers. When they'd arrived, he hadn't let them near Corazon. Not until one of the admirals had arrived, his face a mask of horror and desperation, yelling the name of the man who was laying on the ground. Cora-San had smiled weakly at the man, called him "Pops" of all things even if he clearly wasn't related to the man known as admiral Sengoku.

Rosinante Donquixote had retired from the force soon after, he'd come to the conclusion that he was needed more by Law, whom he declared as his adoptive son. With the income that the government paid Corazon as a retired high-ranking officer, his young ward had been able to finish his studies and apply to be a doctor at the local hospital.

And he was good at what he did, to the point where he was soon allowed to become a full fledged surgeon. He worked Marco the Phoenix as his mentor and partner.

Though the way he found out as to why the man was called that had been one hell of a trip.

The patient was rushed into the surgery room, his face was distorted in pain and the reason was pretty clear with the metal pipe going straight through his chest, no doubt having pierced the lung. It couldn't be taken out or he'd drown in his own blood, which was relatively slow and painful experience. As the only person who'd be able to do the surgery reguired to save the man, Law has been called in. Not because of the pipe, but because they'd also learned that he'd been riddled with holes. A gang fight no doubt.

Law had wiped his hands clean after extracting the lung that wasn't working, but he'd then come across another problem. The remaining lung wasn't a healthy one either. It was dark, near charcoal black in colour, lungs of a habitual smoker. "Can you check if we happen to have any recently deceased who have signed up as organ donors? Without a new lung, this man will most likely die in the next couple of years and I'd rather not deal with that", he'd said apathically.

In five minutes, doctor Marco had walked in and laid on the surgery table and told the younger Doctor to use his lungs. "You can use room to make sure that I can live without them until my body generates me a new pair, it'll take only few hours", he'd said, shocking the other man. And the second he'd done the procedure, he'd seen how the man had indeed started to grow a pair of lungs while sitting casually on the table. It was fascinating, exhilarating even. Thanks to Marco's devilfruit ability, his body had become the ideal donor to anyone. They could save so many lives. Especially with Law being able to prolong the lives of the patients who needed implants indefinitely.

And then he'd met Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard along with Luffy and Jinbe. The notorious crime lord and his adoptive son. Both of them had horrendous wounds on them. Ace's chest had a hole right in middle of it, and you could see that the flesh was burning from around it. Whitebeard had similar injuries, plus he already was an old man with lot of health complications. Luffy and Jinbe showed burns and exhaustion related issues.

That night, Law had learned that Whitebeard had founded the hospital and kept funding it because he'd made a promise to another crime lord, Gol D. Roger, that one day, not a single person would be turned away if they needed to be healed. Roger had been dying from a decease, and since nobody was willing to help him, he'd decided to give himself in.

......and have himself executed.

It was his idea of an **_honourable_** death.

Law's abilities were tested, his wits, reactions and knowledge taken to the extreme, they worked in shifts around the clock, he kept them, the patients, alive with tactically placed rooms, Marco donated his organs where they were needed, several doctors worked day and night. It was crueling work, not a single second could be wasted, Law didn't allow himself to rest, he couldn't risk it. He had to save these people.

And once they'd managed to stabilise them to the point where the rooms weren't needed... He'd fallen on the floor, unconscious, from the exhaustion.

The town came to respect him as the Surgeon of Death. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, his patients woke up, surprised to find themselves alive. Marco had confessed to him that he'd actually grown up as member of White Beard's crime syndicate. In fact, he still was part of it and was considered as one of its commanders. He'd also mentioned that the food place they usually dined at on Thursdays was owned by another commander known as Thatch. "Is there anyone in this city who ISN'T part of his crime group?" Law had asked annoyed by this. Marco had taken a moment to think before answering with "Ace's two younger brothers yoi".

Now however, Law was forced to stand in the same room as the notorious White Beard and his adoptive son turned commander Ace, and he was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So this is the man who saved the life of my boy?" the large man said as he stared at the doctor, no doubt ensuring that he'd remember his face later. The raven closed his eyes. "Yes, yes I am, and I am also the adoptive son of Rosinante Donquixote who himself is the adoptive son of marine admiral Sengoku. No, I do not give flying fuck about the whole thing and if you ask me, the entire system is rotten", he said bluntly before turning around, "Now if you excuse me, I have a surgery to prepare for. Marco-ya will be here to keep track on you unless I happen to need a donor this time around".

Law marched through the hospital, just as tired as usual, and when he was tired, he was very easily irritabile. He passed multiple nurses, each of them talking about their spouses and partners, and he hoped that he had Cora-San's devilfruit ability instead. Oh what a bliss it'd be to be able to be in complete silence.

He had no time for something as silly as relationship, if he craved for intimacy, he'd just go to the nearest bar, pick-up someone who's looking for a one-night stand, spend the night with them, basking in the warmth their body radiated, and never called back. Man, woman, nonbinary, didn't matter. Sometimes it'd be just cuddling, sometimes more, but none of them really managed to catch his interest long enough to be worth it. Did this give him reputation of something of a man whore? Probably, but it also made it so that people were sure that he was just extremely hard to please. A prize to be obtained. Especially since he had such a high paying job.

He'd had broke university students attempt to become something called a sugar baby, him being their most wanted person to have as a sugar daddy. But the problem was that he'd never even hinted towards that being something he was interested in. He'd actually searched up why this was something people were hoping he'd do, and he'd learned that it was purely because of the people he'd previously slept with sharing their experiences and talked about him "treating them right". It had made him scoff. Of course he'd make sure that these people would feel like they were respected, he wasn't a total monster even if he did choose not to go any further with them nor to establish any relationship. And he always made sure that the person he'd picked up wasn't in relationship themselves, he wasn't going to be used as a pawn in some ridiculous revenge or so people could cheat on their partners, oh no, he had standards.

Though... Thinking back to these things, he couldn't help but to wonder if he was even capable of falling in love in the first place. He'd already heard all of the statements regarding his sexuality. How men like him would prefer only polyamorous relationships, how they were either straight or gays in denial, how they were more likely to cheat. And he knew that it wasn't the case. At least not for him. Sure, he did have a clear preference towards men, but at the same time men usually also kept their mouth shut about who'd they'd been boning or were boned by and you didn't have to deal with the complaints about their previous relationships unless they'd been bad enough to cause discomfort to them, trauma even. So maybe it wasn't so that he preferred men, but rather that the society had conditioned him to believe that he did because of how it was expected of women to act as they did.

Toxic patriarchal system, toxic society, toxic feminity and toxic masculinity did cause a lot of problems when it came to how you expressed your identity and saw yourself. The rare patients he'd had done the notorious sex change had all seen themselves as monsters by design, society had made them believe that they were disgusting monsters. And more than often, Law had stayed with them as they cried, until their eyes would close and the mercy of sleep would claim them. Some he'd felt the need to stay until they woke up again, to let them know that he didn't see them as monsters at all. He saw them as humans.

Law placed the surgical mask on, pinching it against the bridge of his nose, washing his hands throughly, he waited for them to dry out. Making sure that he wasn't touching anything, he held his hands up, an assistant pulled a pair of white gloves onto his hands. He'd done this so many times already that he knew he was able to do the routine even in his sleep. The patient was waiting in the other room, she'd been prepped for the surgery accordingly. And older woman with a wild ginger hair, she'd been at a serious bike accident recently and now that she'd healed from that, they were going to get rid of a lump that they assumed to be cancer from her chest. The lump would be sent to be analysed. Best case scenario would be a good natured tumor, worst case scenario would be cancer sells.

As Law was getting ready to do the surgery, Marco had stayed in the hospital room where his brother in all but blood and father figure were in, Ace's actual adoptive brother Luffy and his friend Jinbe were in another room for their recovery as their massive burns had required a different treatments and it was just better to have them in the same room for the time being. "You don't need to worry about Luffy yoi", the blonde said as he pulled a chair to where both men could see him. The freckled raven was staring at the door, and had he not known better, Marco had assumed that he was more interested in his workmate on a lot more personal level than you'd expect. "What was his problem?" Ace asked, clearly annoyed with the rudeness of the other doctor. Marco sighed.

"He's the last Flevanian, the sole survivor of Flevance and its genocide, yoi, he doesn't like to talk too much, and mostly keeps to himself. Though if you invite him to places outside work, he'll accept the invitation with pleasure and you get to see his less of a brick side", the pineapple man said, not failing to notice the reaction of the sunshine child. Ace wasn't as good at hiding his feelings as he liked to think, not from his fellow White Beard crew members at least, each and every single movement he did bearing a significance. "He doesn't want pity yoi", "I know, I wouldn't either".

The entire month passed with the hospital being busy serving civilians, police and the criminals alike, it was the season for your usual gang wars to start, especially since the old turf of Roger crew had gone unclaimed. Needless to say, Law really would've liked to have a human warmer at his home so he'd be able to at least sometimes forget about the stress of his work and how literal lives were depending on him. His cranckiness didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the staff, especially Marco, who could more than well understand how it felt. After all, he was the one they'd turn to if they needed an emergency donor.

At the end of the month, Marco invited the man to dine with him and few other staff members, to celebrate before the new intern called Chopper would arrive. Law agreed.

At their usual place, another group was celebrating at the same time, that group being none other than the crime lord Edward Newgate and his boys as he and Ace were deemed healthy enough to leave the hospital just a couple of days ago. Though this time around, Marco didn't plan to have him and Law sit aside. Instead, he made sure to push the tattooed doctor into the group while loudly presenting them. The dark haired doctor held onto his beanie, shocked expression written all over his face as he passed faces of many criminals. His shock only deepened as he was caught into a bear hug by the big boss himself, who was roaring in laughter while Ace was downing his second or third ale.

The poor man had no idea how to react to any of this, even less when Ace declared loudly that drinks were on him.

The rest of the night was a blur to him, which was new to the doctor, who usually was able to hold his liquor quite well. Somehow, he had no idea on the how part, he managed to drink himself to the point where he blacked out. And while the morning was not with the infamous hungover for him, there were a lot of things he questioned.

One of which was the over-sized shirt that he was fairly sure that he did not own. The other one was the unfamiliar, slightly messy room that seemed to belong to a man in his early twenties. Who was most likely a student. The walls were light navy blue, a calming colour, and it had multiple posters of an artist called Soul King, and the new singer SogeKing, there also was a calendar which had few red circles with text. The floor, which had a mountain of clothes, from the looks of it clean, in one corner, was made from dark wood. There was one small carpet right next to the bed and a trail of socks that led out of the room. Over all, it looked like the person had moved in, but had never had the chance to actually settle in yet. He shot a glance towards the thing he assumed to be an alarm clock and paled.

It wasn't an alarm clock. It was a photo frame. Of Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy and a third young man whose name he didn't know. As he was trying to piece together what had happened after he'd passed out, he could only hope that if he'd ended up sleeping with the freckled man, they'd used protection. His more professional side kicked on and Law soon felt like he was human trash because it was against the code to sleep with your patient or have a relationship with one. It was unethical and unprofessional.

"Oh my god, I am the worst", he whined as he fell on his back, not noticing how the door opened and a man wearing blue shirt and grey jeans walked in, "I did the least professional thing I could've ever done".

"In case you were wondering, Ace only carried you in, changed your clothes and left you there to sleep", an unfamiliar voice said from the doorway. Law sat up immediately so he could take a look at the person. He was approximately Law's height, albeit he was more muscular than the doctor was. His hair was blonde and wavy, his eyes dark and the right one supported a scar that appeared to be a burn mark. "Your clothes are in the drying closet, we had them washed since Izo accidentally threw up on you", the blonde continued, "Ace didn't know where you lived so we figured that it'd be for the best to bring you here instead, he slept on the living room couch by the way". Law blinked as he slowly registered what the man had said. "I.. I see, I'll have to thank Portg- why does that sound like you know where I live?" the blonde smirked as he brought a tea cup up to his lips, purposely looking away from him before fully turning around and walking away.

"Wait! Who even are- Oh for fucks sake", the raven threw his leg over the edge of the bed and stood up. He immediately realised two very crucial things. He wasn't wearing pants. At all. Which meant that the person who'd thrown up had done it onto his trousers, which had soaked them AND the underwear beneath. He was so glad that the shirt he was wearing covered his form fully, but he really needed to get his clothes back and fast. He did not appreciate the cold breeze.

He followed the sound of the footsteps through the hall and down the stairs, before he finally made it into something one could call the kitchen where he was met with the sight of the people in the photo having breakfast, Ace having only just come out from the shower, a towel wrapped around him, Luffy stil in his pajamas and the bastard blonde fully dressed while smirking. Oh how Law wanted to hit the blonde.

"Ah, doctor Trafalgar! I am so sorry that I didn't leavy any notes whatsoever, and I just woke up so I couldn't even bring your clothes back after they dried", Ace said as he held onto his towel, looking hopefully towards the stairway. Law looked at him with an unimpressed look. "I'll take a shower if you may, just put some damn pants on".

The man flashed him a bright smile, diving past him as his own quest for clothes started. The doctor sighed.

"I am expecting to have my clothes neatly on a chair when I finish. You happen to have any spare towels?" "The closet next to bathroom door", "Thank you" 


	3. Chapter 3

"So the tumor we surgically removed during your last visit turned out to be a", "You're little Ace's boyfriend right?"

Law looked up from the result report, his brows up in confusion. "Excuse me?" he said to the ginger woman, his current patient. The woman made herself more comfortable in the chair. "Ace, the boy I helped raise, he's been talking about you and he wasn't lying when he said that you were a looker", she continued, her brown eyes observing the steel eyed man. The man in question shook his head as an attempt to get his head back where it belonged. "Anyway, so it turned out that it was venom from a snake bite, when do you believe this happened? It is not uncommon for this to happen, the body forming a protective case around the venom as an attempt to keep you from dying because of it, albeit it is rare-"," He told me that you had a nice voice too and were such a delight to be around when you aren't acting as if someone stick up a stick up your ass".

When Marco found Law, he was holding his head in agony, the results of the tumour's nature on the table next to him. He knocked the door frame before spending the next five minutes standing awkwardly in the doorway waiting for his fellow doctor to get over himself.

"Marco-ya, my patient just tried to get me to tell her about my private life, she thought that I had slept with her son called Ace", the raven's voice appeared to come from somewhere far away. Had Marco not been just in a phone call with a very much lovestruck Portgas D. Ace, he might've not had a single clue of what the other one was talking about. Fortunately, he had seeked Law out precisely because of this call, because he'd known that Ace would talk about his crush only to the people he trusted a lot. "I see that you met Ace's Foster mom Curly Dadan yoi", he said as he carefully patted the man's shoulder, "Come on, we got a fresh pot of coffee in the break room".

The duo walked down the hall, Marco explaining to the surgeon how it all had went down. "Ace was moved by your willingness to help someone like him, the kid's got a good heart, but his family relations before pops took him in messed him up real good", Law looked at the man, who usually worked as a children's doctor, it was rare to hear him talk about something like this. The look on his face didn't go unnoticed by the older man. "I am the one who checks the health of the new members yoi, and since I knew more than well who he really was... Well, there's nothing much to say, you'd be messed up too if your father would be called the literal devil by the world".

Law stopped on his tracks, staring at Marco, who managed to walk about two meters ahead of him before turning to look back. "Who is he Marco-ya? Who is Portgas D. Ace?" he asked with a strict voice. Marco smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a smile filled with agony and pain. "He is the son of the notorious Gol D. Roger yoi, may his soul rest in peace. Ace didn't have a choice in the matter whether or not he'd become an outlaw, not really", the pineapple man turned away from Law, who had frozen on his place, "When you keep hearing what people say about your family line, when the world rejects you constantly, if you don't have someone to fall back on, you will end up becoming a self fulfilling prophesy".

The rest of their walk was silent as the tattooed doctor pondered over what he'd heard, he needed to come to a conclusion about what he'd heard and what it meant. At the break room, Law spoke again. "His brothers, can you tell me about them?" and Marco complied.

The older one was a blonde called Sabo, who'd been in a horrendous accident, which had caused him to develop amnesia for a long time period. He was originally a noble from a high standing, but he'd never quite fit in and during his memory loss he'd joined an antifascist group. Him being with Ace and Luffy was a recent development as his memories had returned as a result of seeing the image and notice of Ace being in critical condition. The man was untrusting of others and seemed to be afraid that the world was out there to steal both of his brothers away from him, the only people he really trusted were the leader of the group he was associated with, his brothers and a young woman known as Koala.

The youngest brother, Luffy, was the grandson of Garp, a well known marine for his strength and for being the person Ace's biological father had given himself up to, leading to his execution. Unlike one would expect with that notion however, Luffy was a literal sunshine baby and a chaotic gremlin. He adored both of his brothers and wanted to be as cool as they were, his apparent dream being to claim Roger's turf.

"He's a good kid really", Marco said as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "But he obviously has some issues as well. Like.... Being dead afraid of loosing someone to death. That's why he had actually gotten hurt back then, he was so scared of losing Ace that he recklessly ran into danger's way in an attempt to save him yoi". The cup stopped midway to Law's lips as his brain caught up to what he heard. From what he'd known Luffy was barely seventeen years old and for a child of that age to do something like that....

"Were any of the brothers sent to therapy? Based on these facts you've been giving out today it seems like all of them carry heavy traumas that might be bad for their mental health", a silence followed after his statement and the surgeon turned to look at the doctor with an unimpressed look on his face. "Don't tell me that you didn't think about that", "I didn't realise that it was that bad"

"Thought so", the surgeon said to no one in particular when a young man, a teenager at most, entered the room holding onto his backpack protectively. His doings didn't go unnoticed by anyone and soon another man, Doctor Crocus, called him out. The boy shook from anxiety and fear as he stood in front of the two other health care professionals. "This is Chopper, the intern I mentioned earlier this week", Crocus said to them, the man, albeit old and clearly waiting for his retirement, had a piercing and strict look to him. Yet everyone knew that the second they'd drop their guards, he'd attack them with his cryptic sense of humour. Law looked at the boy who tried to hide behind his bag. He didn't seem like the type that'd be able to stand all the blood and core, his form appeared to be weak and fragile. The boy eeped and stepped behind Crocus, who followed his fearful gaze to the surgeon.

"Ah, that is Law, one of the surgeons. He's often called over to the emergency room after accidents and such, he's saved so many lives with his abilities that people are convinced that the grim reaper fears him. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. Not often that is", Law took a long sip from his cup, still examining the boy. "He's a tad young to be an intern isn't he?" he finally said, his eyes catching a peculiar charm hanging from the boy's bag. It looked like a racoon dog to him, or a reindeer as imagined by a child. It was wearing a hat of all things. "Chopper here is seventeen years old, and he was personally picked and trained by doctor Hiluluk and later on became the personal assistant and trainee of Doctor Kureha", ah, that explained it. In other words, this kid has been training since childhood and is most likely smart as hell.

Law shot him another look, idly wondering what had caused the boy to choose to become a doctor in the first place. For him, it had been because his father was one, and because he wanted to help others, for Marco it was because he'd been saved by one as a child. Crocus had simply realised that he understood that stuff more easily. He opened his mouth. Doctor Trafalgar, your presence is required in the emergency room asap", a nurse who was breathing heavily said as she'd just ran into the room in search for him. "What is in the emergency room?", "A victim of a gang fight, a tall young man whose arm has been mangled severely. His face has also suffered damage and he is suffering from blood loss".

Law swore loudly as he handed his half empty cup to Marco and hurried outside, the people who were left in the break room could hear the two talk quickly about the procedure and what they'd already done along with the patient and his identity. Marco turned at the intern smiling weakly. "Welcome abroad Chopper, can you make a couple fresh pots in the waiting yoi? Law's gonna need it after this", he said as he casually poured the remaining coffee from Law's "I hate everyone" cup into his own, "Knowing how things work around here, there's bound to be several other patients in the line yoi".

Law stepped inside the emergency room in full gear, he'd previously ordered the nurse to use the emergency blood that could be used for people whose bloodtype was unknown and infants. In this case, it was obviously the previous. Because they weren't sure who the person was nor if they had his records. And just as he'd anticipated, there was another person laying right next to the main patient. The other person was stuck with a mask, which had a dent to it right where the man's nose would be, Law could see the blood ooze out from the seams and he shuddered. Whatever it was they'd used to do that, it had worked wonders to the metallic helmet which covered most of the man's head. He pondered his options.

"Get me a full arsenal of devices to work with and stabilise the redhead, I'll try to get the helmet off of this patient so we can treat him", he said as he stepped towards the other table, as the nurses hurried to do as they'd been instructed.

Marco sat down with Chopper, telling him about the different specialisations he could choose from when a room appeared around them. "Scalpel", he watched in partial confusement how his own heart came off of his chest, floating towards an extended glowed hand. And with that it was gone. Well then. Guess it was more serious that he'd thought. "GYAAAAAAH! SOMEONE STOLE YOUR HEART", "Don't worry about it yoi, Law does this all the time. It'll grow back in about half an hour".

Law placed the organ carefully into the ribcage, sewing the veins together as they should've been. With few tweaks only he knew how to do, the body was fooled into thinking that the heart was part of it and had always been. There wouldn't be any complications, he knew what he was doing. The blond man's face had been a mess, so he'd had to reconstruct it in the moment, there'd be some scars here and there, but they wouldn't end up being too bad. Then he'd noticed something, or rather sensed it. A slight sound difference in the way the man's heart beat. Heart murmur if you may. He'd had to check it, because in the state he was in, there shouldn't have been any of it. Naturally, he'd opened his chest cavity. And soon found himself with a heart valve defection. And it was bad. He'd have no choice but to treat it immediately or the patient might've not survived.

He finally turned to the other patient. And he looked grim. He'd have no choice but to amputate the arm with the shape it was in. And thanks to the redhead's size, he wouldn't be able to use Marco's arm as an implant. Marco was simply the wrong size and while Law could use his abilities to enlarge the limb like he'd done to the heart, it asked for a lot of energy. Energy that he didn't currently have because of his own life being in such a stressful situation and he was still recovering from the previous surgeries he'd done mere days before today.

Eustass Kid woke up in a hospital bed several hours after the surgery. Moving his head to look at right, he could see Killer still asleep on the other hospital bed. He had no recollection of how he ended up there, nor when. But from the looks of it they'd been treated recently. He hated hospitals, how they smelled, how they looked, how they felt. To him, they were places of death. People went into them seeking for help, they were denied, they died. Finding himself from such place was... Weird. The door opened.

Law opened the door into the room where his latest patients were presumably resting in. To his surprise, one of them was already awake. "Awake already I see", he said to the man, who was clearing at him from under his clean shaven brow. Or were they just so pale that you couldn't see them? "Why am I here", the man asked in a clearly unhappy tone. The surgeon was silent for a moment, waiting for him to calm down a little. "You were brought here by a group of people who found you bleeding on the ground, may I have your name and social number please, it's so we can add this case into your health records", "I can't pay.", "You don't need to. This hospital works on a different way than the rest thanks to our patrons hoping to ensure free health care to everyone who needs it".

The man looked at him, shocked and confused. After a while of confused silence, the man identified himself as Eustass "Captain" Kid while the other man was simply known as Killer. Although Law found these names rather odd, he refrained from saying anything about them. He told the man what had happened, what they'd found, what procedures they'd done to him and his partner and explained what each of them meant. He was about to return to the break room, hopefully until his shift was over as he needed sleep and fast, the patient spoke again. "You're him aren't you. The Surgeon of Death", Law didn't say anything, but he did turn to look at the man and smirked, leaving behind even more confused and shocked redhead.

Marco and Chopper were both in the break room when the exhausted surgeon arrived. Without saying a word, the raven sat down.

.....and allowed his head to hit the table in front of him while leaving out a long suffering sigh. Chopper looked at him, clearly concerned, but Marco just waved him off. "He's just tired, it takes a long time to do a surgery yoi and he has to deal with multiple ones at the same time", the doctor explained as he slid a fresh cup of coffee at his suffering friend. Law lazily extended his hands towards the cup. "Come to me you sexy bitch, daddy needs a cup of dirty bean juice", Marco's smile wavered. "On the other hand, he might be in need of a vacation".


End file.
